


Hylian in Liore

by Mysterious_Prophetess



Series: Return of Hyrule [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Fusion, Gen, Hylian! Al, Hylian! Winry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Mysterious_Prophetess
Summary: When Winry arrived in Liore, she caused quite a stir.





	

 

When Ed and Al were done with the desert city of Liore (and destroying it’s main cul-er- _religion)_ , it was time for them to leave.

 

They had no idea that bloodshed would still flow on the streets and that they had prevented _nothing_.

* * *

That’s not important. What is important is when Winry arrived in Liore, she caused quite the stir.

“Did you see her?”

“A Hylian!”

“The Old Gods have returned!”

“A Hylian!”

“Hylian? Where!”

 

Winry shook her head as she walkedignoring the people whispering about her.

“Doesn’t that bother you?” Mei said.

“It used to bother Ed all the time, but whenever your people are a minority, you get used to impolite whispers,” Winry said.

“Why would it bother him?” Mei said. Before either Al or Winry could respond, Al had spotted his father.

 

Van Hohenheim looked just as Winry remembered him. Yet, she got the oddest sense of deja vu looking at him. It wasn’t from knowing him when she was little, but something else. Something almost empathetic and… _lonely_. He too looked at her with eyes that seemed to see something- _someone_ else. That was impossible, though.

 

Maybe another life.

 

The End


End file.
